A Difference of Worlds
by emeralddragonchild
Summary: The Pevensies deal with returning home from Narnia. Slashcest warnings apply.


1The Pevensies had to grow up much faster than most children. Peter may have had it the easiest, being nearly fully grown anyway, but then maybe not. Perhaps Lucy had if far more easier, her young mind so open to change. At any rate, it is never easy being a King or Queen of Narnia, especially not when you're a child-ruler.

Peter grew up fast. To Edmund, it seems like he only blinked and then Peter was an adult, ruling proud on his thrown. Peter the Magnificent, they called him. The name suited him well. Edmund clung to his childhood, spending his free time playing with Lucy or learning a new Narnian game with the children around the castle. Eventually, though, as he passed into adulthood, even Edmund gave up his childish ways.

By the time he was sixteen, Edmund had taken to spending most of his time around Peter. At first, it was just watching and asking questions, which of course annoyed his older brother to no end. Slowly, though, they began to talk more. It was amazing how little you can know about your sibling.

Years later, after they'd returned to their "real" home and Edmund would be lying in bed, once again no more than eleven, he'd let the tears fall and wonder when it all began. He'd never find the answers, however, and would have to find peace with that.

Somewhere along the line, though it was never intentional, Edmund the Just fell in love with Peter the Magnificent. And somewhere along the line, Peter began to return these feelings. In Narnia, love is held in the highest regard. It is never punishable, but celebrated. All of Narnia rejoiced when Peter and Edmund wed.

Little Lucy had always been bright. It didn't even surprise her when her brothers hesitantly announced their betrothal. She simply shrugged her small shoulders, the corner of her lips quirked to hint at a tiny little smirk, and explained very calmly that she, too, was getting married. Lucy had always loved Mr. Tumnus and their wedding, too, was a joyous account.

After a while, even Susan married. Oreius was their advisor, intelligent and sturdy. It was no true surprise that the centaur would be the one to win Susan's heart.

Slowly aging and very happy, the Pevensie siblings ruled Narnia for many, many years. That is, of course, until one fateful hunting trip that lead to them tumbling forth from the wardrobe, young once again and just as they'd been. As if Narnia never happened. But Peter and Edmund knew it'd happened, knew as soon as their eyes met and the heat and passion that'd always been there flared high and burning hot. They may have fallen in love in Narnia, but in love they remained.

Their eyes remained locked, filled with confusion and sorrow. Lucy gave a strangled cry, scurrying to her feet and running back towards the wardrobe. Peter caught her up, her childish body allowing him to do so with more ease than he'd done in years, and held her close as she sobbed out her pain, whispering brokenly for her beloved Tumnus.

Susan held her head high, though pain was evident in her eyes, and rose gracefully to her feet. Susan knew as soon as they'd tumbled through that it would be up to her to stay strong. Lucy was once again far too young, Peter and Edmund too filled with pain and confusion. It would have to be her and she accepted the burden willingly.

She calmly took Lucy, who'd cried herself limp, from Peter and looked him deep in the eye. "Say your goodbyes to your husband, Peter... For outside this room, he will never be anything more than your brother."

She left them be. Even Susan was not strong enough not to crumble when Peter fell to his knees and Edmund flung himself at their older brother. She could not watch as they sobbed, clutching at one another with desperate hands. She couldn't even bare it to meet their red-rimmed eyes when they emerged from the spare room, brothers once again.

They returned home with their mother. It was hard to miss that the four had changed, seemingly far too much for the little time away. Mrs. Pevensie chalked it up to how much damage a war could do to children. She didn't notice the tension between her sons, as strikingly obvious as it was.

Susan watched them with worry. Lucy had found comfort in knowing they'd one day return to Narnia, but that brought no comfort to either Peter or Edmund. Edmund ceased eating, simply moving his food around his plate. Peter would watch him, eyes dark with concern. Peter put on a good show of being fine, but Susan saw his restlessness at night. She doubted he slept more than a few hours a night.

They were both wasting away.

Edmund's birthday was the worst. He laid in bed, tears slipping from the corners of his eyes, and rubbed at the bare skin where a ring should rest. Susan watched from his doorway before she sighed and gave in. She sent Lucy to find Peter.

Edmund welcomed him eagerly to his bed, their bodies curling together. It pleased him to know their young bodies fit together as perfectly as their older ones had. Peter did nothing more than hold him, arms locked securely about his precious brother, and kissed the top of his head, allowing his lips to linger against Edmund's fair skin.

"Happy birthday, Ed." Peter whispered, his voice cracking with a pain he struggled to hold within.

Edmund gave a choked, quiet sob and clutched at his brother a little more desperately.

"Will it ever get better for them?" Little Lucy asked from the doorway, eyes sad as she watched.

"I don't know, Lu." Susan whispered back, wiping tears away with the back of her hand.

She knew, though. She knew then the answer, but it was not the one Lucy was looking for.

It would never get better for them.

A/N: Sorry its so depressing, but... I had the idea and had to write it out. Short and sad... I'm not entirely sure that's a good combo.


End file.
